


Perhaps (It Was Only Just A Dream)

by Most_Likely_Satan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, Because I have Too Many Ships, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's actually Severus, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Marauders' Era, Parselmouths, Parseltongue, Past Child Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Regulus Black Lives, for like five minutes, not harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan
Summary: It all started when Severus said no thank you. Or perhaps it ended.(Or In which Peter isn't evil, Regulus didn't die due to Things, Lily and Severus (and The Mauraders) made up, and thus Harry Potter's life was changed for the better.Voldy McNonose McMoldy McEgg Face still "died" though.)





	Perhaps (It Was Only Just A Dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snape's Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651291) by [alexmurray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmurray/pseuds/alexmurray). 



> Fun fact, I was going to put slight Dumbledore bashing but my brain started writing Slight DumbleMcDouchebag Bashing and I realized that just wouldn't happen.
> 
> At this point, I know as much as you do about where this story is going tbh.
> 
> Triggers: Mentions of Severus and James hexing each other. Mentions of Severus' "father". Accidental magic against said "father". Mentions of abuse that must've been sustained from said "father". All non-graphic. Accept a small bruise noticed. But all will be well, no worries. Eileen is a miracle. And slightly horrifying. She kills Tobias. Peter and his wife die, but we like Peter in this one so it's sad. Allusions to domestic abuse as well. I think that's everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I was going to put slight Dumbledore bashing but my brain started writing Slight DumbleMcDouchebag Bashing and I realized that just wouldn't happen. #DumbledoreWasJustAsAbusiveTBH
> 
> At this point, I know as much as you do about where this story is going tbh.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Severus and James hexing each other. Mentions of Severus' "father". Accidental magic against said "father". Mentions of abuse that must've been sustained from said "father". All non-graphic. Accept a small bruise noticed. But all will be well, no worries. Poppy is a miracle. And slightly horrifying, but it's not like anyone thinks to ask much about Severus' father at the orphanage her brothers run. Peter dies a good guy cause of my own fan theorization that demands most people have a good reason for doing what he did. I can't think of any others, so enjoy, and remember if you don't think you can don't force yourself to read, I've been there, I've done that, please take care of yourself!!

Lucius would like you to think that he was a brilliant person, always six steps ahead of you at every turn.

And most often he was, ever since a suspiciously strict childhood. The first person he didn't feel miles ahead of was a beautiful girl with hair both as dark as the night, and bright as the moon. Narcissa Black. She was as bright as she was cunning. Some months into their friendship he swore that he would marry her, and her him. This story is not necessarily about them though.

This is a story about how seven years after his sorting he got onto a train and walked around The Hogwarts Express, as headboy he had a duty to check on the children after all, instead of getting distracted by the lovely Narcissa Black soon-to-be (Thanks to his father's connections.) Malfoy. 

On this trip he opened a door to a couple of children one with hair as fiery as a phoenix feather, the other with a bit of a hooked nose, likely muggle-borns, observing a bruise that took most of the hooked-nosed childs back. 

"That looks painful, after the feast I will have someone escort you to Madam Pomfrey to heal it. Would you like me to numb the pain or leave you be mister," The fiery-haired child gave him their names, Lily and Severus respectively. "Right, well mister Severus, what shall it be?" Severus shook his head and mumbled no as he fixed his robes. Lucius nodded and bid them goodbye.

After making his rounds Lucius walked calmly back to the carriage Narcissa had saved for them, she'd claimed it for the two of them because she wanted to study a bit more before they got to the castle since she'd been approved to study under Professor Flitwick, she aimed to be a healer but always wound up focusing more on the mind then the body.

He greeted her and pulled a book out of his pocket as he sat, well aware that trying to get her attention right now would not get him very far.

Once she'd finally come out of her nest of books and studying Lucius set his textbook down, carefully marking the pages as he said "Perhaps the Dark Lord is right," very conversationally, "How so darling?" Narcissa said she was a bit curious after all what would have him finally choose a side.

"There's a couple of young muggle-born first-years sitting alone in a carriage, and they were poking at a bruise the shape of a hand. Most magical parents don't hit their children with their hands dear." Narcissa gasped, hand coming to her mouth "But, they're only eleven, who would hurt and eleven-year-old like that." 

Narcissa and her sisters were all very aware of the abuse purebloods were likely to doll out, but had never personally been on the end of such heinous acts, though to be fair her mother and father were a bo=it more, liberal, then the main family line. Or perhaps just saner. Regardless acts such as those always left a bad taste in her mouth especially after Bella, who was still in St. Mungo's after being assaulted off and on by her now ex-husband. The mind healers were doing well and apparently, she was making progress.

"Many people sadly."

Ironically in an alternate universe, of which there are many, I the narrator would like to tell you that this exact conversation did, in fact, happen in most, only, it happened after Severus had been sorted to Slytherin thus sealing a number of fates. This, however, isn't one of those universes.

Just watch.

The first time Severus met someone who seemed six steps ahead of him they fired off hexes at one another until a young boy they would learn is named Peter started crying very loudly, and perhaps, if this were another universe Peter would not have cried so loudly, but to be fair his cat, and almost familiar, had been ran over the night before so he was very emotional.

Regardless Severus was never the best at handling crying people, and neither, for that matter, were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Sirius pushed James at Peter and said "Make it stop." just as Lily stepped forward to calm him down. 

Together the two calmed down their new friend, and on the ride together everyone got along surprisingly well, though Severus was a bit quiet, and Sirius and James were a bit loud it all balanced out in the end with the other three occupants helping to keep the balance.

In most universes, Severus' father gets a letter addressed to his mother from Hogwarts, that leads to a very sad night. In this one, however, Eileen Prince received what would be the straw that broke the camels back so to speak, and would instead kill her husband rather than herself. No one would show to the funeral other than the men burying him in the ground.

**\---**

 

On the week of, merely four, after Severus is sorted into Ravenclaw, his mother pulls him out, and together they choose a Prince family estate to live in other than the humble Spinner's End cottage. Finding one where an ancestor had an interest in potions was Severus' only wish, and after a week (Which was technically to grieve over his father) they had found a lovely manor in Rome that had a few house elves already that only needed awakening. 

Some say he was sorted into Ravenclaw by sheer willpower due to a rumor someone (Narcissa) telling him that they have even more books than the library. Granted she was right, but she didn't know that at the time, she only knew what she'd read about childhood abuse.

Others would bring up the fact that most Princes', including his mother, were Ravenclaws, and few would be certain he should've been sorted to Slytherin based on his fourth detention in his third year (He'd gotten in an argument with Sirius over what color to dye the Slytherins water supply. They went with Green and for many years to come there would always be a bit of green when you first turn on a faucet after the summer) where this exchange happened

Severus raised his hand, "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick?"

Flitwick, unaware of what was to come, said, "Yes Mister Prince?" (Eileen had had Severus' name changed over the summer of his first year because it brought up bad memories) 

"Would you punish me for something I didn't do?" Flitwick, of course, replied, "Of course not!" 

Severus looked the Professor in the eye as he said "Perfect. I didn't do my homework."

"... 50 points to Ravenclaw." Flitwick was very proud of his pupil for coming up with such a thing, though he wondered if encouraging it was actually a good idea. '... It'll be fine I'm sure.'

Time will go on, boys will become friends, and lines will be drawn, though not crossed because even an idiot could see how responding to your childhood best friend trying to help you out would certainly Never be to call them a racial slur. 

It will take six months for Severus and James to speak to each other again after that particular argument. (Don't worry, Lily  wasn't even there that day, she was tutoring Peter and in charms.)

Time will go on again, the friends will graduate during a war, Lily and James will marry at 19, and choose a nice burrow to live in, Peter will finally bring his girlfriend around, Severus will only make it in time because Regulus dragged him from his potions, Sirius and Remus will slow dance and Sirius will propose on the veranda of the Potter Manor away from everything. Well nearly, the black sisters will be within hearing distance and the gossip will be out by the time the sun comes up. 

The elder Potters' will pass from dragon pox, just a month after Harrison James Potter is born, and all will be well, Peter will take over a spell, Sirius and Severus will argue over Remus' return party, and Remus will accept that it will be an event whether he wants it to or not. Sirius and Remus officially announce their engagement at the party.

Harry's first word was moomy, and Lily and Remus won't speak for weeks, Harry will be spoiled and happy, and healthy, and all will be well.

So well, in fact, that perhaps, since Someone hadn't heard, and then reported Something they Shouldn't have, October 31st will be a day when Peter watches over young Harry with his fiance, who had nearly been captured a week ago by The Death Eaters, happily cuddling after having put Harry to bed in the crib destined for the little girl they were expecting any day now, perhaps it will even be a perfect day. Natalie will give birth to Astra Petra Pettigrew twenty minutes before midnight, and Harry will sleep through the entire thing. 

\---

December 31st, 1981, however, will have no such luck. Oh, The Dark Dickbag will disappear, presumably dead, certainly. But so will Peter, and Natalie (Almost) Pettigrew, Harry will be given a scar by his considerable magic trying its damnedest to protect this child, and it will appear as though it was an iridescent bolt of lightning, growing bigger as each year passes. Harry and Astra will later be found encased in a bright light, presumably a shield made by Someone, but otherwise fine.

Severus was the first to arrive to pick up Harry and drop off some potions to help Natalie have an easier delivery. Severus, for the first time in many years, will have a panic attack as he searches for and checks over the children after having tripped over Peter's body.

When Severus gets home later that day he'll throw up due to stress and sleep for the next two days while Reggie and his fiance, Lucille Santiago handle the affairs and look over him. He will be fine, but Narcissa will insist he at least see a therapist.

Thus Harry will have his mother, his father, his uncles, and aunts, and a cousin or two as he grows along with his adopted little sister Petra. He will be schooled with all the other children, and he will be happy, and he will be loved, completely and when he gets an owl on his eleventh birthday he will talk with his parents, for nearly the billionth time if you were to ask him, about the pros and cons of each school they were considering sending Harry to. 

\---

But that is for another chapter in what perhaps, could've happened, in what is possibly, an alternate universe, but who really knows, certainly not the narrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much as I love writing like this, I doubt I'll keep to this style of writing. Most likely.
> 
> I still haven't the slightest idea where this is going, but certainly not where I meant it to.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts here, or on my Tumblr probably-lucifer, or comments, or literally any form of communication at all ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is (probably) NOT a Mauraders fic. (I think.)


End file.
